CFA (PA)
CFA, the Crimson Fleet Alliance, was one of the largest, most-respected Rebel guilds on the Kettemoor server. The guild existed for exactly four years and was known to be one of the dominant forces on server on the ground and in space. History The Crimson Fleet Alliance (CFA) was founded June 16, 2003 on the Kettemoor server. The two persons responsible for the creation of CFA were Stoxirx and Jergo. The guild would slowly build up from there until the release of the Jump to Lightspeed expansion. The guild then took on a role to become a dominant player in the space realm. The base of operations and headquarters for the guild was originally Crimson Gales, Corellia. The city had reached it's peak as a metropolis and it was decided by the guild that another city would be beneficial for the members. At this time, the guild members visited the various planets to scout out locations that would be suitable for a new city. A new city location was decided upon that was located on Talus and the city would become Defiance. Membership within CFA continued to grow. The guild maintained a well-known and well-respected presence in space. CFA was also known to coordinate and contribute with other guilds for the benefit of certain activities such as "Noob Day". Unfortunately, as with many large organizations, there were some growing pains and drama. There were a couple of incidents that managed to cause dissension within the guild and upon doing so, caused membership within CFA to decline. One incident, in April 2006, caused the CFA council to expel one council member and created a backlash that caused the other four council members to quit the guild. Since then, CFA had rebuilt itself, however, the damage had now been done. CFA managed to stay together for another year. However, during this time, there were other factors that contributed to the demise of CFA. One of these factors was an organized server war. This war, consisted of a large guild of Rebels and another guild of Imperials that started a guild war against each other. These guilds managed to draw in many people interested in PvP. Coupled with a declining server population, this war made people to be part of a group again that had an active guildchat. Slowly, members of CFA began to filter out and were accepted into other guilds, most notably GSA (PA). GSA had been closely allied with CFA over the years and GSA had been able to maintain it's ranks while CFA had not. In 2007, it had been officially announced that any member of CFA would be granted automatic membership into GSA. There were only a few left in CFA at this point. It was decided by the Guild Leader, Tsibo Ozomi, that CFA would be disbanded. The guild ceased operations and was disbanded on June 16, 2007. Organization CFA was governed by a written charter that was posted on their forums. The Charter provided guidance for how the guild was to be organized and the roles of elected persons, as well as general rules of the guild. The guild was organized as follows: Guild leader - Permanent non-voting member of the Council. Five council officers organized into the following positions: Executive, Membership, Finance (later changed to Commerce), Naval, and Ground. Each of the council officers was elected to office each quarter and could be reelected as much as often as they would like to run. CFA also had four space squadrons that were coordinated through the Naval Council member. VS-12 "Sundowner", VQ-27 "Black Cat", VFA-68 "Hunter", and VF-88 "Marauder". Currently, the VF-88 Squadron has been resurrected under the GSA (PA) guild. Community CFA was well known to have participated in server-wide events that included role-playing events, space PvP events, ground PvP events, guild wars, Noob Days, and various celebratory events. Some of the notable community events: Noob Days: These would be day long events held in Mos Eisley, Tatooine for new players. Events would be held that might include races and hunts. Tips and training would be provided. Backpacks full of free things would be given to new players. Representatives from different guilds and both factions would be present in order to present a unified front of community. Slave Auction: A fund raising auction was put together during March 2006 that would "auction off" characters to others. How this worked was that any person volunteering to be auctioned had to promise to be available to their purchaser for a three hour block. It was all in-game and was not anything to be considered indecent. The auction turned out to be a huge success raising over 80 million credits for the guild. Category:Guilds